To Destroy? Or to Love Team Rocket?
by CharlesBersola23
Summary: Red, the strongest Pokémon Trainer, is secluded in a cave in Mt. Silver, yet living a fancy life, in the most perfect place to die alone, yet Blue, his rival/friend, wants him to live a little. [From what I see, this will be the first Red x Jessie in history. I apologize in advance for any mistake that I might have written.]


I own many things, but two things that I don't own are:

1\. Pokèmon

2\. The heart of the girl I love.

* * *

It is a usual day in Mount Silver, the most dangerous but wonderful mountain yet in the history of Pokemon, a usual blizzard day. Blue, the most carefree and irresponsible gym leader of Kanto, is seen inside a cave in the hazardous mountain. He is walking along a CERTAIN path, as he knows his way around the caves. And he slowed down as he approached a peculiar cave entrance. Peculiar, as it had a door. A second goes by as he knocks on the door. Knocks with power yet with restraint, as to not imply the presence of anger to the person at the other end of the door. The door delicately opens, and a person as tall as Blue could be seen. He was wearing quite thin clothing, as it is just a black shirt and a red-and-white training jacket. Of course jeans, how could he forget those?

"How are you not cold in this mountain?", Blue inquired rhetorically, still at the porch.

"How did I defeat you for the past 9 years?", the man in red replied quite coldly, yet with a smirk.

Of course this was Red. Silent type, yes, but confident like Blue. And yes, he just implied that it's just because he is awesome. He is Red for goodness' sake! Of course he had the bragging rights to say that he is just that awesome.

After quite an eternity (for Blue anyway), Red said, "Come on in. I don't want my most worthy rival to die because of the weather."

"Very funny, Red.", Blue said rather sarcastically while entering the mansion-esque cave. The cave was big, probably big enough to fit a bowling alley and still have room for 3 five-star hotel rooms. It would be paradise for those luxurious entrepreneurs who spend their life on stressful things. And here was Red, just about 6 months of battling and now living a prince's life. And most of all, he enjoyed battling. It is like a child's play to him. Catch a Pokemon, train it, make it happy and strong and voila, instant luxury. Anyways back to the house, it had a sofa, cream in color and 3 meters long. The living room by itself could be a person's home, as it had one telephone on the glass table next to the sofa, one refrigerator for the hungry, 10 meters away from it would be a 72-inch plasma 4k TV with a PlayStation 4.

"Hey I thought that you would go Nintendo till you die." Blue noticed the PS4 next to the TV.

"That was then, Blue. It turns out that Sony is still better at everything.", Red replied.

"Ha! Do you have Tekken 7? I bet 5000 Pokedollars that I will crush you.", Blue wagered, truly confident in his gaming skills.

"You're on.", a silent type indeed, Red agreed on the bet that Blue just offered him.

... Perfect!

"Had it been last month that I challenged you to Tekken 7, it would have ended differently.", Blue, clearly defeated and disappointed, handed the 5k to Red who just beat the hell out his Lars using his Dragunov.

"It's just practice, that's all. If you had trained hard enough before each time you battle me, you could have at least given me a challenge. Do so in your free time.", Red advised.

"No," Blue replied, "you have to liberate yourself. Heck, I think your pokemon are tired of training everyday with ever increasing intensity. What level is your Pikachu right now? 74? 75?"

"88", Red answered.

"Isn't it time that you sacrifice some time and just, I don't know, maybe get a date or something like that? Isn't it time that you be yourself again? As in pre-champion days Red." Blue, feeling sorry for Red's state right now, said with concern in his tone.

"Heh I have no time for that. Only Cameron the Photographer has that luxury to be everywhere. And I don't even know if girls will like me or not." Red, while confident in his Pokemon and survival skills, was still unsure of what his social status will be if he went out of his mansion/cave.

"Hey Red listen to me. You are like a Gary Cooper / Channing Tatum hybrid. You've got Gary's face and Channing's body. And their wealth combined is just half your fortune. What kind of girl wouldn't like you? I think even a Beauty would fall for you." Blue said, trying to get Red out of the cave. Or at least, get him to live a little.

"I get you, Blue. You want to loosen me up a little and get me to live life. But this, this is freedom, from pain, obligation, and responsibility." Red replied.

"You can't face this life alone, Red. You can try to hide from the world, but in reality, you really are in the lion's den. By the way, I heard rumors that Team Rocket has been making appearances in Kanto. But when I go to continue your legacy, they are already gone. They have to be really fast. It's either that or they are masters of disguise." Blue said truthfully, although he just said that to get Red to go to action.

"Nah, I trust you Blue. You can stop them with just a snap of your finger." Red, clearly overtaken by apathy, replied.

"I'm gonna leave now. And before I go, I will leave to you my extra Xtranciever." Blue started to walk to the door. "Anyway, thanks for that game. I will definitely practice. Cause I paid you my lucky charm slash favorite 5k bill. And I want it back. Bye!" Blue said as he opened the door. Blue glanced back to see Red there just waving for the sake of respect.

* * *

 **At the foot of Mt. Silver...**

"Are you sure you want to go there Jessie? I still want to catch a Chansey." James, clearly afraid of Mt. Silver and implying the morbid fate that they might face, said to the determined Jessie, now in their commoner disguise.


End file.
